Of Siblings Meaning Courage Season 1
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Set ten years later after 'Yu-Gi-Oh' The story now focuses on the adventures and journeys of Jaden Yuki, his little sister, and their friends.


**Ciao! (that means hi in Italian) everyone.**

**okay this my first very ygo gx story. well i have come up with other stories for gx but this my first time ever posting a YGO GX. its been a while since i watched gx and i never watched the whole series so might get them of character little bit but i have been readin YGO GX Stories on FFN.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of it except the title and the ocs. i will not be ownin the plot because it will be scenes from the show but there will be some chapters that are not from the show so i own those.**

**Pairings: Undecided... because the poll on my profile is not closed yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Art of Obscure and Observe <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

"Go get them Bro! Good luck!" a little that looked to be the age of five, was waving good-bye to her older brother.

Her brother was on his way to enroll in Duel Academy.

Her brother was ten years older then her. The little girl looked up to her brother so much that she try to be like him but she also has her own personality.

As soon as her brother walk out the front door, she begin to miss her big brother immensely. Despite the age differences, they act like twins and looking like each didn't hurt either.

Her parents were at work and the babysitter was chatting away on the house phone, so she went to her room. She sat at the end of her bed and just stare at the wall in front of her.

The five year old girl was contemplating back to her most recent thoughts. These thoughts of hers began on the day that she learned that her big bro was going to enroll at Duel Academy.

After several minutes, the little girl snapped out of her deep thoughts and gave a heavy sigh of determination before she got off her bed and dig out the duffle bags that was in her closet. She then packed up all of her clothes, hygiene supplies, hair brush, towels, books, the stuffed animal that her brother got for her when she was born and anything else she need to take with her that will keep her little mind entertained.

She filled up three duffle bags, placed her stuffed animal on top of the duffle bags because she wants to carry the toy animal then she grabbed her own deck of duel monster cards and put it in her silver deck case which she attached it to the back of her black belt that she has been wearing today.

The little girl took a once look around her to see if she missed anything, she didn't. She slugged the duffel bags over her shoulder and grabbed her stuffed animal by its green paw before exiting the safety of her.

Ever so quietly, she sneaked passed her babysitter, who still talking mindlessly on the phone, and out of the house.

As she walking down the sidewalk, the little girl was thinking.

"Okay lets see the last scheduled boat that leaves for Duel Academy ships off in," she caught off her thoughts to look at her watch, "a hour."

The five year old girl stopped in her tracks when something clicked in her mind.

"Oh crap!"

Realization coming to her that she had to run all the way to the pier if she wanted to make it in time.

She high-tailed it to the pier, praying that she would able to make it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 hour later* <strong>

* * *

><p>The little girl made it the pier to see that the pier was still their but not for long because it was about to ship off. Luckily, the back of the boat hold no passengers. So, she kicked up her running speed then leaped over the boat railing as it was leaving and fall hard on to the deck with a loud thump.<p>

The little girl didn't sit up for a while because she had to catch her breath from all that running she did.

After a few minutes, the little girl caught her breath.

She heard foot noises coming to where she is, so, she scrambled to her feet to find a hiding place where no one can find her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- At Duel Academy*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally. Now where am I suppose to go?" <em>the little girl thought while hiding behind the tree, she then looked around the academy, _"I guess I can hide in the forest but I do that after I see my big bro's duel. Man this is going to be awesome!" _the little girl thought with somewhat uncertainty then shouted in giddiness.

It took the girl a while to find where they hold the entrance exams but she made it in time to see her older brother starting his duel exam. The person that was dueling against her older brother was an older man.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After the Duel* <strong>

* * *

><p>The little girl raced towards the woods, making sure she wasn't spotted by anyone else on the island.<p>

She kept on running until she came to a halt.

She gulped, while also trying to catch her breath, at the sight in front of her.

She dropped her duffel bags that she was still carrying and walked a couple of steps forward.

"Woe," she whispered breathlessly.

There in front of her was a dorm. But the dorm looked run down and abandon. The dorm have many floors, had a grayish color to it, leaves/vines crawl along the walls and some of the roof, broken windows, and from what you can see through the window it was also dusty and has cobwebs.

It probably would've looked creepy to any body less but the little five year old girl didn't mind, and if brother were here he wouldn't mind it either.

She entered the abandon dorms threshold.

She took a look around and if she wouldn't know any better she would've said that the dorm could be possibly haunted.

She decided to take the room on the top floor, in the hall that was furthest from the front and back door, and the last in the hallway.

The room was spacious and didn't look nearly as bed, just need a little cleaning up.

She looked out at the window to see that the sun was setting and decided that she will collect some food that was provided by the forest that surrounded the dorm.

She didn't want to make the walk to the front or back doors. She walked out into her temporary room's balcony to see that on the side was a trellis. It looked worn down but stable.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Nightfall* <strong>

* * *

><p>The five year old girl only had little to eat but was enough to full up her little tummy.<p>

She made it safely to her room just as last speck of light was claimed by the night. The only source of light for her was the moon.

Since the bed was dusty, she put her sleeping bag on top of the bed along with her pillow. The little cuddled up in covers, snuggled her head into her pillow, and clutched on to the Winged Kuriboh, the stuffed animal, plushie that her brother got for her.

Sleep soon consumed her.

She wasn't one for going to bed early but she had a lot of exploring do tomorrow when the rest of the students are in class.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all like it.<strong>

**review plz & thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**ARRIVEDERCI! (means bye bye in Italain)**


End file.
